


Something new (PTA undertale FanFic)

by JustLavender06, MelodytheBunny



Category: Undertale
Genre: Aspergers!Frisk, Author is muslim so forgive her if she is accidentally offensive to other religions, Author is narrator, Author likes to chat, Autistic!Frisk, Chara is Male (curse you fanfic that i can't remember the name but remember the tags), F/F, F/M, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is aromantic but flirty, Frisk is biologically female, Frisk likes to draw, Gen, M/M, MK is male, More tags will be added later on., OC contests cuz why not, Other, PTA Sans, Papyrus is Papyrus, Skeleton!Chara - Freeform, There will be OCs everywhere tbh, floweypot - Freeform, frisk is mute, pta undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLavender06/pseuds/JustLavender06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodytheBunny/pseuds/MelodytheBunny
Summary: The story above.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic oooh boy.

It was a peaceful day in Ebott. It was normal, beautiful, but still bland. But all of that was going to change. Because the Barrier is breaking.


	2. Arrival at the school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Frisk arrives at ebott elementary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, first fic, but here is a few key things  
> <"Frisk signing">  
> "sans speaking"  
> " **PAPYRUS SPEAKING** "  
> "Other people speaking"  
> Author speaking  
>  _Narrator speaking to characters_  
>  _ **Flashback scene**_  
>  'thinking'  
> Ok, done.

It has been a week since the barrier has broken, and the first day of school is approaching rather quickly, and by rather quickly, it was going to start in 6 minutes. "HURRY UP FRISK! AT THIS RATE, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" shouted Undyne, who has her trademark black tank top, and furthermore, she was carrying Alphys, her lizard girlfriend, with small Frisk hurrying up to them.  
Well, you might be wondering, 'why are they aren't using a car?' well, it's because Undyne wanted Frisk to exercise more, and it's just a 20-minute walk, 10 minutes if you run, and 5 minutes, if you sprint, and sprinting is what these two are doing. "ARGH! FINE! I'LL CARRY YOU TOO, PUNK!" screamed Undyne, who scooped Frisk up into her muscular (but sexy) arms.  
three minutes later, Undyne dropped frisk off, and dashed off to drop off her girlfriend at her office, but not before they said goodbye to each other (well, Frisk signed goodbye).  
"Yo! Hey, Frisk!" greeted a familiar voice.<"Hi MK!"> signed Frisk happily. "Aren't you excited Frisk? I heard Ms Toriel teaches here!" Asked MK happily. Before Frisk could sign anything back, the bell rang. "Oops! Sorry, Frisk, I have to go, bye!" said MK, before running away, to the gates. Frisk sighed for a bit, before opening their bag, revealing a very, very dizzy Flowey. "COULDN'T YOU JUST WALKED THE WAY HERE?" complained Flowey. <"Sorry Flowey, I woke up late so I had to hurry. C'mon, chin up, we have English!"> signed Frisk, before walking through the gates, carrying Flowey in their bag, with their brown eyes bright.


	3. Homeroom time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Frisk is at homeroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness some OCs

As Frisk heads to homeroom...wait, what do you mean they're not going to homeroom?...oh right..... WAIT! _FRISK! YOU HAVE HOMEROOM FIRST! NOT ENGLISH!_. Frisk stopped in their tracks. 'I do?' they thought, _Yeah, It's on the second floor, in front of the lockers, next to the English room._ 'Thank you Mysterious voice!' thought Frisk happily, _Thanks, but I gotta go. Toodles~_. Ok, where are we? Oh right! As Frisk hurries up to the stairs while ignoring Flowey's complaints of how he thinks school is a bad idea, They saw many posters of joining a club, but what caught them the most is the art club poster. Frisk took the poster hurriedly before dashing up the stairs and entering homeroom class. 

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

The whole classroom had been waiting for Frisk and the teacher, now they're waiting for the teacher. Frisk put Flowey's pot near the window, as they sit next to the window and MK. They were on the verge of sleeping when suddenly! "Sorry, I'm late!" apologized someone, Turns out it was their new teacher. She was wearing a grey cardigan, a white shirt with black plant patterns on it, and a black skirt with billowy long black hair and brownish skin, she sat on the teacher's desk. "My name is María del Carmen García (But call me Ms García), and I am your new Homeroom teacher! Now, Let's have a roll call, but you need to dish out some information about yourselves!" exclaimed Ms García."Let's start with the A's". Frisk zoned out for a bit, before while tuning in to listen again. The person who stood up from their chair Has frizzy red hair, and no one knows what his eyes look like. "My name is Arnold. 'm born March 30, I like Red, Pasta, Snow, Pink, Singing and Puzzles! I hate Green, Broccoli, _Amy_ and Puns" said Arnold enthusiastically. Then a blonde girl with an air of cocky superiority and too much make-up on her face stood up "Hello! my name Amanda Christiana Diamond Smith is but call me Amy, I'm born on April 2nd. I like Pink, Glitter, Justin Beiber, The HFS, And my horse, Chrissy! I hate ANY shade of purple, Mud, Reading, and weirdos! And oh, I'm, like, super rich and my mommy is the head of the PTA" bragged Amy. After Amy, it was directly onto the B's and a skeleton monster with green ( magical ) hair stood up "Hi! my name is Bree. I'm born on May 1st. I like Photography, Green, My dads, and tea! and I don't know what to hate actually..." Finished Bree. Next up was a boy with hazel eyes and hair "Hello. my name is Brian. I like Aqua, looking at the clouds while having a picnic, and strawberry milkshake. And I hate rushing." added Brian thoughtfully. Frisk drew some stuff during the D names, and after a while finally listened at the end of the E names. A girl with big, dark blue glasses stood up “H-hi! My name’s Elliot, but call me Ellie. I l-like Baking, dark b-blue, Tea, and Disney! I h-hate the Human Freedom Service b-because it's R-racist!" And now, It's the F names turn. Frisk stood up and nods to Flowey, who rolls his eyes.  <"Hello! My name is Frisk Dreemurr.I like red, purple, drawing, helping mom bake, monsters, and cinnamon! I hate anything spicy, fighting, and coffee!"> signed Frisk, who is translated by Flowey. Then, a small girl Southeast Asian girl with a lavender glasses and hijab stood up. "Heya, my name is Farah Tangkabatara. I came from Indonesia, hence the strange last name. I like Lavender, chocolate, Indonesian culture, drawing and Disney! I hate over performed things, quiet hands, and the HFS." Farah quietly explained. Frisk zoned out after that but came again when it was MK's turn. "Yo! My name's MK, I like orange and yellow, Papyrus, Undyne, and Mettaton! And I don't know what I hate.." explained MK enthusiastically.   
Frisk visited the void until the bell rang. _Ok, Frisk. NOW you can go to English._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.A.A.A THAT WAS PAINFUL AND SLOW TO WRITE.


	4. English Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Linda appears, and her blatant evilsm is shown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what Linda Smith looks like, she has blue eyes, blonde hair, is in her early thirties, thin, basically what a suburban soccer mom looks like. Her daughter looks like her, but with pink and shorter.

In English, Frisk sat with MK, Bree, Brian, Ellie, Arnold, Farah, and another human kid who looks like he's very bored out of his wits, with Flowey personally next to Frisk, who also looked bored. As everyone got their seats, a teacher who has her face behind a book stood up and introduced herself. "Hello, class! My name is-" she wrote 'Mrs Smith' on the whiteboard, "-Mrs Smith." she finished. "So, we're going to learn about grammar! Tell me, is it Me and you or You and I?" Frisk's hand shot up. "Yessssssss, Frisk?" she said in a falsely cheery voice. <"It's You and-"> "Upupupup! Frisk? You need to use your OWN voice, not some..... flower's voice. So, is it Me and you or You and I?" said Mrs Smith. Feeling defeated, Frisk began stimming. "Frisk! Stop that obnoxious stimming! Remember, QUIET HANDS!" screeched Mrs Smith. "Yo, Mrs Smith? I don't think it's very fair for Fris-" said MK before once again, interrupted by Mrs Smith. "Stop talking you armless demon, I'm surprised you can even speak English, let alone understand it." Simpered Mrs Smith, with a smug look on her face. Arnold, Ellie, and the other kid looked at each other, and Farah patted Frisk on the back, who didn't realise that they have tears streaming down on their face. It was Bree's turn to talk "Miss, can I speak for a momen-" "Upupupup! I don't want any UNrelated topics right now, and I'm looking for _Someone_ that can speak to answer my question." It was Miranda's hand that shot up. "It's Me and you, Mom," she said smugly "I was surprised no one spoke up, so I had to say the answer." "Very good Miranda! You get a gold star." Mrs Smith said proudly, who hurriedly gave Miranda a gold star. Everyone who's not at Frisk's table looked enviously at Miranda, who smugly wore that gold star. "No use defending a student that Mrs Smith insulted. It could get you Insulted and earn you a bad score." said Brian, comforting the three children. Frisk looked at Flowey, who hides his anger well. "No worries Frisk. I'll get that old hag one day." muttered Flowey. 

No one was expecting a worksheet on their first day. So complains was muttered in the class about their English worksheet. Frisk though they did theirs fairly well, after all, they were the second person that turned them in, but they swore that they hear Mrs Smith mutter some obscene curse words about monsters. 

Time for a POV SKIP!

Lukas was very embarrassed about their mother and twin sister right now. After all, he and Ginny are the only sane ones in the Smith household. His dad is decent, but he rarely sees him. Lukas and Ginny are thick as thieves because he protects his lil' sis from the danger Mom and Miranda pose, and when he gets grounded and has to skip dinner, She was the one who gives him food, and she is the only thing keeping him sane. That is until he considers making new friends. "Hey." he said. everyone at the table looked at him. We should sit next each-other at recess, I think we can be great friends." Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Good. Because 'm not giving ya a choice." he quietly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw Linda amirite.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK WHAT TO SAY


End file.
